


Friends

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drugging, Friendship, Gen, Safe Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q has an unexpected visitor to his flat





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Q’s POV

Blinking, he catches the agent as Bond seems to collapse just as he opens the door.

Really, why didn’t James go to Medical, or a clinic, or something of a similar nature?

Sighing, he hefts the bloody pain in his arse, and carries him into the flat, using his heel to shut the door behind them. Since his sofa is closer than his bedroom, he makes his way there. Once he has James on the couch, he fetches the first aid kit, that way if he needs it he has it.

A careful once over reveals no visible injuries.

Why in the hell did James come here of all places?

Shaking his head, he heads to his kitchen to make some tea.

They’re something akin to friends, at least he thinks they are, yet he still doesn’t get why the agent is here. Or why he passed out. At his feet, no less.

He’s almost got the tea done when he realizes the problem could be a drugging. That means it could leave his blood system quickly. It’d probably be wise to collect a blood sample in that case. Right then, back to his kit. A few minutes later he shoves a vial of blood in the fridge vial container.

Glancing at the sofa, he notices the fact the agent’s shifted a bit, throwing an arm over his face.

“It’s good to see you waking up,” he comments as he settles in his armchair.

Grumbling, James opens his eyes, tilting his head a bit to look at him.

“Feel better?” he queries after a long sip of tea.

“Yes.” It’s stilted and cool.

“Two questions,” he asks as he sets his cup aside. “What happened and why come to me?”

Sitting up and rubbing a hand across his face, James answers, “You’re the safest person I know. Besides, you can track the arsehole who has my phone so he can be dealt with. Apparently whatever cocktail he put in the drink was stronger than I thought.”

He goes still, eyes narrowing as he states, “Details now.”

The next few minutes are spent listening to the agent as he fetches his laptop and makes it a point to find the phone. Once he has completed that, he calls a friend of his in the Yard to give them the location and report the thief. After that’s done and the man is arrested for more than just theft, he gets up to make another cup of tea, only to discover James is already in his kitchen brewing coffee and steeping tea.

“What happened when I got here?” James queries, handing him the cup.

“You fainted,” he comments with the hints of a smirk, “straight into my arms.” Chuckling softly he continues, “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Snickering, the agent replies, “But you’ve ignored all my flirting.”

“That’s what friends do, it’s good practice,” he retorts as he turns to head back to his computer. He’s not done ruining the thief. He’s certain he’ll be able to provide plenty of other useful information for the detective to use against him.

“Is that what we are, friends?” James asks, settling next to him and watching him with curious blue eyes.

He shrugs a shoulder, answering, “I’d like to think so.”

“We should get dinner. Order out, dine in, whichever,” James suggests with a grin.

Chuckling, he tosses his mobile to the agent, “Order something.”

This time it’s his guest laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.
> 
> There are two extra fics posted today since I was late getting the January stuff done and I want them all posted before the first of February


End file.
